Veserund
The Island of Veserund is the westernmost island of significant size in the area known as Soverund. The island is approximately the size of Ireland (At its longest (north-south) it is 302 mi, and at its widest the island is about 174 mi). Veserund was once ruled by the von Gryphon family, whose seat of power was the city of Kingshaven (on the eastern coast of the island). The island is dominated by a mountain range known as Zwergenreich that rises up as one travels inland. In the center of these mountains is a large sheltered valley known as the Veserund Vale. The vale is sheltered by the mountains from extreme weather, and contains extremely fertile land, but is difficult to access. Evan's Folly Approximately 16 years ago, the famous bard and explorer Evan Quicktongue recovered an artifact known as ‘The Blackened Book’ from a lost dwarven hold near the village of Rockbreak. Shortly after this, creatures of all shapes and sizes began to appear across the countryside. For the span of nearly five years, the lands of Veserund were assaulted by armies of creatures that seemed to descend from both above and below the mountains. Nearing the end of this time, Evan sought safety and sanctuary in the capital city of Kingshaven. Using his silvered tongue, he was able to convince King Stanislaus II to grant him hospitality. Seven days later, a vast army of creatures surrounded the walls of Kinshaven, demanding that Evan be surrendered to them along with ‘the book’. Stanislaus refused, and in the days that followed giants smashed through the walls of Veserund, and orcs, goblins, and all manner of savage beings sacked the city. Stanislaus and his entire family were slaughtered in the siege, their heads placed on pikes above the portcullis of Gryphon Keep. This came to be know as the Siege of Kingsfall, and since that day the city itself has become known as Kingsfall. Somehow, Evan was able to escape from Veserund during the siege. Rumors speculate between King Stanislaus granting Evan access to a secret passage that runs under the city, and Evan convincing the Archwizard of the Crystal Tower to transport him out of the city via magic. However it happened, eventually Evan made his way to the village of Tanner’s Mill. The night that he arrived, Tanner’s Mill, the village was engulfed in flame, and rumors say that demons rose from the flames to slay Evan and all other living souls. The ruins of the village are now known as Evan’s End, and they remain a dangerous place full of creatures to this day. The period of years has become known as Evan’s Folly, and has changed the landscape of Veserund. Government is decentralized, and farms and villages pledge to whatever larger settlement can provide protection. Feifdoms in Veserund Where Veserund was once united under the von Gryphon banner, now the kingdom has been shattered. Larger cities have become guardians of the smaller towns and farming communities nearby. The rulers of these cities, now that there is no legitimately recognized heir to the von Gryphon throne, have claimed sovereignty for their cities, and all the lands that they can protect. Going by various titles: Duke, Baron, Lord, Count, Regent or Prince, none have yet had the nerve to claim the title of king. While there are countless communities throughout Veserund which claim sovereignty, the largest sovereign feifdoms include: *Kingsfall: Once the capital of Veserund, the city of Kingsfall retains claim to all the communities of Veserund. In reality, they can only enforce their claim of a few dozen within a day's ride of their walls. *Greatrock: Situated on the western outskirts of Titan's Pitch, the city of Greatrock sits atop an escarpment overlooking the field of boulders below. *Sanctuary: Located in the Barrowfields, the city of Sanctuary houses the temple of The Keeper known as The Scarlet Sanctuary. *Seaspire: Located along the southern coast of Veserund, Seaspire was once a cornerstone of sea trade with Souderund. *Crossroads: The city of Crossroads was founded at the point where the King's Road and the Pilgrim's Road intersect. It is known for it's markets. It is said that if it can be found in Veserund, one can find it in Crossroads.